Snippets of their Love Story
by lookformeinthesmiles
Summary: Written for tumblr meme. M-Rated. Read Responsibly.
1. Missing Him

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing but the words. Characters are all CBS_**

 ** _ For Hermionesmydawg_**

* * *

She had missed her partner, her boyfriend and her lover.

His hands threaded through her locks and held her head in place as he fucked her mouth.

She opened her throat to him as she took him deeper and deeper. He liked to test her limits and so did she.

Suddenly, Kensi was pulled upwards towards his thankful lips.

Deeks quickly flipped them around and thrust hard into her. He took her harder than he ever had before.

Faster.

Deeper.

Her fingernails dug into his back and her breath quickened as her boyfriend fucked her senseless.

Kensi could feel it bubbling up inside her. A raging inferno bursting through. She came on a sob and possibly blacked out. When she regained her senses she hears his grunts. He was trying to hold back.

"No no baby", she whimpered, "come on Marty, come for me".

He pulled out of her and before she could even protest, he had her on her knees as he plunged into her. Then, she was back on the edge of falling.

His hand left her hips and traveled south. He rubbed her clit furiously as he fucked her without mercy. He got faster and faster until she felt his hot seed shoot inside her and Kensi found herself shouting out his name once more.

He then fell spent on top of her and she felt his hot breath trickle down her spine. Already, she could feel her desire for him grow once more.

She had definitely missed him.


	2. More

_**Disclaimer; same as it was on previous chapter**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

This is wrong. Totally totally wrong. But so very right.

All she can think is that this is a terrible idea. Someone will hear them, find them out. But all that washes away as his hands cup her ass and his cock drives into her.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

She is consumed by Marty Deeks and the things he's doing to her. Her legs tightened around his waist as he lifts her higher and she grows nearer her peak. She claws at his back to try and get some hold on her senses.

It's too much.

The fire grows and she feels all her control seeping away. His cock pulses deep in her throbbing cunt. Her moans and whispers urge him on and on.

This is her partner, she thinks somewhere in the back of mind. Her annoying, pain in the ass partner that's driving her wild making her feel things no man or toy has ever made her feel.

Her legs start to cramp as her toes curl. She needs more though. More of his tongue in her mouth, more of his mouth on her tits, more pressure on her clit.

More of him.


	3. Deeper

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

She writhes against his face as her sopping cunt flows generously down his chin.

His eager tongue digs it's way deeper and deeper.

Her chest heaves as she throws her head back and latches onto the sheet so tight her knuckles go white.

Her breathless whimpers and pleas are music to his ears.

Then, he stops.

Her groan of frustration produces a smirk on his face.

Without warning his fingers find themselves surrounded by her tight hot pussy.

She moans his name, his first name, and it makes his dick weep in answer.


	4. Favorite Kensi

**_Disclaimer_** _ **; same as always**_

 _ **For Aprylynn**_

* * *

This is his favorite Kensi, he thinks.

Her dark waves spiral down as she arches her back in pleasure. Grinding harder and harder. She wordlessly grabs at her own tits and swirls then round and round, extending her own enjoyment. His gaze follows her left hand as it travels lower and lower down her stomach till it reaches the hood of her cunt. Again, he watches her hands move round and round as she brings herself to dazzling heights.

She's riding him harder, faster. Her hips undulating as she rubs herself. Eyes squeezed shut, her pussy milks him for what he's worth. They both come on a thunderclap and she falls forward breathing heavily against his chest.

Yes, this is his favorite Kensi.

The woman who rides him like a cowboy then burrows into his neck as she looks at him with that freshly fucked glow.


	5. I Got You

_**Disclaimer; same as before**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

The thoughts of the day were still playing through her mind. She had been so scared when she saw Deeks struggle beneath the water and she was so close to blowing their covers and getting him out of there.

Then she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if the dose they gave her was a little higher, just a little more. There was a moment where she truly believed there was no help coming and she wouldn't be able to get out. Before her mind could race any further on what ifs, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"It's okay now, you're safe. I got you", he whispered into her skin in a breath.

Soon all thoughts of the day were gone but one. She was brought back to when he inhaled her breath and his hands cupped her jaw and his tongue was so _so_ close to being tangled up in hers.

With these thoughts, she whirled around in his arms. The question and need and desire rang clear in her eyes and Deeks grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the couch.

He removed her shirt and his hands expertly rid her of her bra. His eyes bugged like they always do when her bare breasts were revealed to him.

Next went her jeans then panties. He pushed her down onto the couch and got to worshiping her like he knew she needed.

His kisses trailed down from her jaw, along her collarbone till he reached her soft supple breasts. Kensi gasped as he fully engulfed her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. His hand came up to play with the other breast and her hips started to follow the motion of his tongue as she tried to give herself some of the release she craved.

Kensi let out a whimper as Deeks left her breast, only to moan in delight when he began to travel further south. He breathed in the musky scent that was uniquely Kensi.

Deeks wasted no time and quickly got to work. His tongue delved deep into her throbbing pussy and her hands splayed across her tits. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against his face and his hands came out to hold her down.

But soon those hands joined his mouth and her hands found their way to his hair.

Two fingers were pushed into her and she let out a loud moan. Faster and faster he pumped in and out of her pussy. His tongue began to nibble on her clit.

It was too much.

Kensi could feel it coming, she just needed a little more. He bite down on her clit as she gave out another moan. Soon a third, and fourth finger found their way to join the others. And just when Kensi didn't think like she could handle anymore, his other hand found its way to her ass.

His finger gathered her own freely flowing juices and slipped into her tight bud. In and out his fingers plunged deeply in her throbbing cunt. His teeth bit down on her clit just as a second stretched her ass wider and joined it's friend in its ministrations. Kensi felt deliciously full and she could feel her orgasm growing and growing.

It was coming.

She felt flush and her breath caught in her throat. Her chest heaved up and down and she panted.

Just a little faster.

Just a little harder.

Just a little more.

Deeks could see his partner was so close to the edge, so he crooked his fingers inside her pussy and she came with a scream of his name. She gushed all down his chin and he eagerly lapped up what he could. His fingers and tongue helped to bring her down from a high.

With her body still twitching, she began to regain her senses.

When he could see her begin to come out of her post orgasmic state, Deeks traveled up her body and soon found her hungry thankful lips. He could see her body was tiring and she was about to drift off.

Slowly, Deeks gathered her body and carried her to his bedroom. Her lay her down on the bed as gentle as a rose petal. He stripped off his clothes, ignored his raging hard on, and went to tuck his girlfriend in.

Just as he was about to move to his side of the bed her hand snaked out from under the covers and wrapped around his dick. She gave it a squeeze as his darkening eyes met her lust filled ones.

"And where do you think you're going?", Kensi whispered into the darkness of the room.

Evidently, she wasn't so tired after all.


	6. Morning Sunshine

**_Disclaimer; same as always_**

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

The sunlight shone through the half opened blinds as the gentle morning breeze flowed in from the open window making them dance and twirl.

Kensi began to stir against her shaggy haired surfer. She took the opportunity to wake up gradually and was in no hurry to leave their cocoon of limbs and blankets.

Kensi stared at the face of her lover and smiled when she saw his nose twitch. She adjusted her position against him to better appreciate his face, and that's when she felt it.

Pressed hard against was his very welcome morning wood. Although Deeks looked so peaceful, it would be such a shame to waste this. Time to rouse and arouse.

Slowly, Kensi crept under the covers. Her lips followed the trail from his neck to hipbone and her hands continued after her mouth. She peppered kisses along his hip dents and she felt him begin to stir above, just as his cock twitched in anticipation.

Blowing a steady stream of air, Kensi was pleased to see his dick weep in response. Darting her tongue out she quickly tasted the cum that was so uniquely Deeks. She decided this teasing manner was no fun and went straight for her main prize.

Her hot wet mouth swallowed his tip and her tongue swirled around his head. She bobbed up and down and took as much of him in as she could. Her hand moved up from the base of him to help her mouth.

Just as Kensi opened up her throat to take him deeper, two hands curled their way into her soft waves. She briefly let go of his cock with a wet pop. She glanced up and met his blue eyes. Kensi simply winked and went back to work.

Up and down. Round and round.

Then, Deeks held her head in place as he thrusted his hips up towards her mouth. Kensi deep throated him as his groans filled the early morning silence. Just as quickly as he let her take a breath, he was back to fucking her mouth.

Kensi could feel he was close as his hands gripped in her hair harder, almost pulling it from the root. His hips got faster as she cupped his balls. His cock hit the back of her throat and she felt him let go. Kensi felt his hot seed travel down her throat as she greedily swallowed what she could.

Deeks sighed and gave her hair a gentle tug. Kensi slowly raised herself up from her position at his iliac crest. He looked at her, eyes shining, cum still dripping down her chin falling on her bare breasts.

Dear god he loved this woman.

"Morning Sunshine", he murmured and she started her crawl up to his lips.


	7. Time to Fight

_**Disclamier; same as always**_

 _ **For Aprylynn**_

* * *

She couldn't remember how they got here. Standing at opposite ends of the kitchen with the island separating them, Kensi tried to hold back the tears.

"What are we doing here Deeks? I don't think I can do this, whatever it is anymore", Kensi tearfully confessed.

Deeks looked at her pained expression with a look he can only think mirrors hers. How did they get here? How do they move on from here?

"I don't know Kens. I just don't know."

His head fell as he couldn't take her tears. Especially as he caused them. It was that moment that Deeks decided that no matter what, he wouldn't be the one to end them. Not over this.

He marched over towards Kensi and grabbed her face in his hands and stole her breath away. Kensi looked up in his eyes and saw all the answers to her questions. Yes things aren't ok with them. But, no, this can't end them. Not after what they've been through these past years.

It was time to fight for them not for them to fight.

As soon as their lips crashed, their tongues tangled up together. Deeks practically inhaled Kensi as he tried to show her how much she means to him in his kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up and her legs tangled around his waist, as if she is trying to hold on and not let him go.

He carried her to her bedroom and let her legs drop. Stepping out of their embrace, he lifted her arms up over her head and carefully removed her shirt. All the earlier urgency is gone and all that is left is their passion and need. Kensi reached for Deeks' shirt and removed that too. Next went her bra, his belt, jeans, her jeans till they're left standing before one another in briefs and panties.

Keeping eye contact, Kensi moved her panties slowly down her legs. Her fingers hook in his briefs and trails them down his legs till they're both naked. His eyes leave hers only to land of her perfect soft globes that are her amazing breasts. Her panting and laboured breath cause them to move up and down and all he can imagine is them bouncing faster as she towers above him.

A clash of limbs and lips found them on the bed, with Deeks hovering over Kensi. He took a moment to take her in. She's so beautiful. So his.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked almost timidly.

"You're beautiful", he whispered. And with that he swallowed anymore questions she might have.

Kensi began to slowly move her hips into the hardening cock she could feel _so_ close to where she needed it most. Their fight and make-out session had left her drenched. Seeing the fire in his eyes and hearing his breathing get faster made Kensi even forget what he was shouting at her, and made her pussy throb in answer.

It was as simple as shifting her hips and hooking her leg around his back, and he easily slipped into what was now his true home. They found a gentle rhythm together and they continued to breath each other breaths and their tongues mingled up as their passion consumed them.

Deeks then slowly brought his hand down her shoulder and along her waist to land on her thigh. He ever so slightly adjusted her leg and it opened her up more and allowed him for even deeper thrusts.

Kensi soon found herself falling over the edge with a whimper. Her contacting muscles coupled with seeing her orgasm flash across her eyes so close to his own, let Deeks find his own release.

After caressing her cooling body, Deeks slipped out of Kensi and she let out a whimper of disappointment. The cool air hit her body and seeing her shiver, Deeks pulled her in towards him and covered then in the duvet.

And he prayed that when she woke she find it in herself to trust him.

To forgive him.

To not leave him.


	8. Dying

_**Disclaimer; as always**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

Kensi felt like she was dying.

This raging inferno was going to kill her.

This was the end.

She knew it.

She could feel it.

There was no possible way to make him stop.

And God she didn't want him to.

Fast and faster he pounded into her with abandon.

Her hands that supported her weakening frame began to shake.

Her head collapsed into her pillow, but his large hand yanked her by the ponytail and allowed her screams to fill the room.

Her ass burned with each impression his hand left.

Faster.

Harder.

Deeper.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

With a pinch of her clit she exploded.

Collapsing on the bed, she couldn't move. Ever again. This was the end.

But what a way to go.


	9. AU

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life, Aprylynn and Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

Their first time is clumsy. Stupid drunk kids who don't know any better.

She struggles with his belt, him with her bra.

In the end, the bra stays on and the jeans fall to his knees.

It's not amazing or life altering or great even, but it's them.

They laugh together at the situation and the awkwardness melts away.

Later that same night, the buzz of the alcohol lessens and they lay in the back of his pickup staring at the stars, wrapped up in each other.

"Whenever you're missing me just look up at the stars and know I'm missing you."

"Oh my god", she said barely containing her laughter. "That's so cheesy! You're such a dork."

' _You're such a dork'_ is always followed by a snort, a roll of her eyes, a scoff, a smile and a hidden I love you.

The Kensi Blye special.

* * *

It's a few days later that he leaves.

Pickup loaded with his stuff, a box full of memories of them and not much else.

His heart breaks as she tries to smile at him bravely.

He's gonna miss her.

"It'll be ok. I promise. We're good. Say it. Say we're good."

"We're good", she replies not believing a word.

Her voice cracked and tears came.

This was the end of them even if they didn't want to let themselves know it yet.

* * *

It's been years since she allowed herself think of Marty Deeks. His blue eyes haunted her dreams all through her final years of high school and college. Now a fresh faced agent of NCIS's special branch, Kensi finally allows herself to move on.

A couple of years of work and casual dating and one night stands follow.

She's okay with the empty apartment. The empty bed, the empty life. She's used to it.

In a bid to get out of her funk, Kensi heads out looking for someone to warm her sheets for the night and satisfy her. It's only when she's slightly buzzed and swaying on the dance floor did she feel his gaze on her.

Damn those blue eyes.

* * *

How the night went from stuttering hellos after years gone by to him pressing her up against her front door is beyond her comprehension at the moment.

Her teeth bite down hard on his bottom lip as he lifts her higher and he presses himself _so close_ to where she needs him. She tastes the metallic of his blood and licks it away, soothing his swollen lip with her kisses.

He looks at her almost for the very first time tonight, and wonders _why the hell did he ever let her go?_

Her dress comes off and his eyes see the beauty that is the breasts of Kensi Marie Blye. He sends up a thank you to whatever puberty god there is and gets to work. His mouth wastes no time in teasing and bites down hard on her nipple. She lets out a breathless moan as her hands tangle in his, now, much longer hair.

His hot wet mouth travels further down to reach a destination he never dared to go before. Widening her stance, Kensi braced herself against the door frame.

His hands slowly crept around her inner thighs to spread her legs even further. His mouth, tongue and teeth worked together in perfect harmony to bring her to new heights she'd never been brought to before.

She felt her orgasm rising deep within her, but she couldn't come, not without him. She yanked his head and gave him a sloppy thankful kiss and took his hand leading him to her bedroom.

Kensi quickly rid Deeks of his clothes and he laughed when her eyes bugged out at the sight of his dick.

 _Damn_ , she thought. _Was it always that big?_

The look in his eyes is like that of a lion stalking his prey.

With an animalistic growl, he launches himself at her and they land as a tangled mess of limbs on her bed.

* * *

The laughter and clumsiness transport them back to that first time.

"So", he clears his throat, the first word to leave his mouth since they got to her house. "You been looking at any stars lately?"

Kensi whispers her response so softly it barely reaches his ears.

"You're such a dork."

* * *

This time is amazing.

It is life altering.

It's not great.

It's perfect.

* * *

He makes sure she comes twice during their time together before he finds his release.

A gentle sob of his name, her head thrown back and her fingers grasp at his arms.

A sight he never wants to forget.

They drift off tangled up in each other.

* * *

As the early morning light makes its way through the blinds, she peppers kisses along his collarbone and disappears under the covers, and after her morning surprise, they lull off back to sleep.

He wakes around ten. Kisses her. She hooks her leg over his hip and he slips in easily. Their kisses and movements are languid and not rushed. It was almost as if they were still in the midst of an erotic dream.

They spend the rest of the afternoon napping and reacquainting themselves with each other.

Kensi nods off around eight and Deeks carries her to bed.

* * *

When she wakes around midnight with a growling stomach, she's met with cold sheets.

She calls out his name but receives no answer.

Walking though her home, she sees no evidence of their time together.

Her heart sinks and suddenly she's no longer hungry and feels as though her world is falling apart all over again.

* * *

Kensi decides she needs some air and steps out onto her back porch.

Pinned to the fence is a note

It reads: _Look up and then turn this over_.

Kensi looks up at the barely visible stars in the LA night sky and looks back at the note.

 _You miss me?_

 _"You're such a dork"_ , she whispers into the darkness.


	10. His Ring

_**Disclaimer; same as before.**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie**_

* * *

They walk back to his car in a romantic haze. They're giddy and falling all over each other as they stumble into the parking lot. He pushes her up against his car and kisses her despite her giggles.

Kensi Blye doesn't giggle but after saying yes to Deeks when her asked her to marry him, she was just happy.

* * *

Soon the kisses became more frantic and desperate. Her tongue traces his lower lip and he opens her mouth and eagerly welcomes her in. His hands raise up to cup her jaw as he deepens the kiss further. His hands leave her face to pull up her top.

With a weakened push, Kensi tried to break their embrace.

"Deeks not here. Let's go home", she breathlessly whispers.

"I can't wait Kens."

She looks around and sees the lot mostly abandoned, pulls her top off, opens the car and hops in the backseat.

* * *

Deeks follows and Kensi quickly straddles his lap. She feels his arousal strain against his jeans and she grinds down in a bid to give herself some relief.

 _How does he do this to her?_ Make her go from a giddy schoolgirl to dripping with need.

Deeks' hands find the clasps of her bra and quickly throws it away. His mouth connects with her aching nipples and her head falls back exposing her long neck to him. Never one to waste an opportunity, Deeks leaves her nipple and sucks at the skin of her throat as Kensi grinds harder against him.

Soon the need grows to be too much for Kensi and she pushes herself off Deeks, who lets out a disappointed moan. Kensi makes quick work of his belt, and his jeans and boxers end up in the footwell. Kensi's jeans and panties join them.

Kensi lays down on the backseat with Deeks flush against her. Her legs open and welcome him home.

They meet each other thrust for thrust as their climaxes grow closer and closer.

"Faster Marty, come on baby, fuck me harder I need it"

Deeks begins to pound into her so hard, Kensi's head bangs against the car door. Seeing this, Deeks pulls her up so she's sitting back in his lap.

She rides him for all she's worth and her hips move frantically as she struggles to meet her body's demands. Seeing that she's so close, Deeks hand disappears between them and rubs her clit furiously.

They came together. Deeks held her cooling body close as they came down from their high.

* * *

When they came to, they put on their clothes and drove home where he made love to her slowly and deliberately.

They lay tangled up in one another, in their bed, with her wearing only his ring.


	11. Lose Your Senses

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

After the day that they had had, all Kensi wanted to do was curl up with her boyfriend and sleep for hours.

When he emerges from the bathroom and climbs into bed, he immediately pulls her towards him and wraps his arm around her waist. Kensi lets out a soft sigh and allows the gentle stroking of his thumb against her stomach lull her to sleep. Just when she's about to nod off, his hand grabs hers and pushes it into her panties.

He guides her movements as she rubs her clit round and around. His other hand snakes up from under his pillow to cup her breast. Feeling her arousal grow, Kensi starts to rotate her hips and grind her ass against his hardening desire. They continue like this for what feels like hours, the long drawn out foreplay in the darkened room with only their quickened breaths being heard. It's only when Kensi starts to pull her hand away, push her panties down and grasp at Deeks' thigh, does the languid movements stop.

Deeks quickly rids himself of his own boxers and frees his cock from its restraints. Kensi gives him a gentle squeeze as she guides him to where she needs him most. She lets out a whimper as his head rubs against the opening of her pussy. Pushing back against him, Kensi relaxes her muscles in order to fill herself to the hilt.

Deeks draws his dick out slowly only to ram it back in again, deeper and deeper, over and over. Kensi's soft moans begin to morph into screams as the passion consumes her. She pleas for him to take her harder, feeling her climax rising. Sensing that she is _oh so close_ , Deeks' right hand travels to her nipple and pinches it hard, just as her own fingers seek out her clit. The combined forces of Deeks' pounding cock, his hand and hers, Kensi comes on a sob.

Deeks slows his movements as she comes down from her high. She turns and meets his lips and hears his groan. He's holding back. She whispers in his ear.

"Baby, oh baby cum for me please."

And with that, Kensi finds herself with her face buried in her pillow as her boyfriend makes her lose all her senses once more.


	12. Those Four Walls

**_Disclaimer, usual_**

 ** _For Homegrownoregano_**

* * *

She had missed this.

Missed them.

Missed him.

It had been too long since he had been inside her, over her, under her.

Looking down at the man she loves with all her heart as she gently lifts her hips up only to smack them down again and grind hard against his cock, she feels tears prick her eyes. He allows her to set the pace, his hands supporting at her waist. He looks at her with awe and the love is obvious in his eyes.

She wants this to last as long as possible, not wanting it to end. But she can feel the flush spread across her chest and her breath gets quicker. She can't stop herself from falling over the edge with a breathless whimper of his name.

She collapses, spent against his bare chest as he thrusts his hips up once, twice, and his answering moan fills the tiny room.

He stays inside her as they cool down and he holds her tight, not wanting her to ever leave him.

Not again.

When the alarm goes off, they regretfully redress, and the loud unwelcome buzzer of the opening door fills the silence.

"Inmate, back against the wall."

With one last look, a mouthed _I love you_ , she leaves the love of her life alone once again.


	13. Mrs Deeks

_**Disclamier, same as always**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie**_

* * *

The day had been perfect.

It was so uniquely them.

Her in a short blue dress that matched his eyes, he wore a white button down and grey slacks.

Their vows were simple, the real declarations of love told through their eyes. Those words were just between them and no one else.

A small crowd of their dysfunctional family and close friends gathered to celebrate with them. They watched the sun go down as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

 _His wife._

He can't get over the fact she said yes in the first place let alone went through with the wedding.

After endless hours of partying, they retired to their hotel suite only to collapse exhausted onto the bed.

* * *

As the early morning sun made its when through the open curtains and the sea breeze flowed across his bare chest, Deeks rose from his slumber.

His eyes immediately landed on the beauty that is Kensi Marie Blye.

Kensi Marie _Deeks_.

The sight of her wearing only his ring, having his name, stirred up something primal in Deeks.

His arms wrapped around her sleeping form and his hand rested on her right boob. Deeks began to pinch and twist the nipple as he felt himself begin to awaken fully. He played with her for several minutes and she never moved. Just as his hands were about to travel further south. The gorgeous creature turned in his arms and started to kiss him.

She hooked her leg over his hip and he began to explore her body with his fingers. He rubbed her clit as they continued to kiss, tongues mingling together. Kensi grabbed his cock and squeezed. She rolled over pulling him on top of her. He slipped in easily and started to thrust.

Kensi's hand landed on his ass as she pushed him in harder. The pace got faster, and the cock went deeper. His hand started its journey towards her clit and her kisses were frantic. They kept up this pace until she left his lips, bit down on his shoulder and came loudly. Her throbbing pussy forced him to let go.

"Good morning Mrs. Deeks."


	14. Please

**_Disclaimer_** _ **; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

She clutches at the bed sheet so tight that her knuckles turn as white as the snow falling outside.

She can feel his breath so close to where she needs him most, but he's still so far away.

His hands trail up and down the silky skin of her inside thigh and his tongue does nothing more than languidly run along her outer lips.

She needs more.

Squeezing her thighs against his head he hears her breathy plea.

"Please Marty."


	15. Tease

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Aprylynn**_

* * *

She gripped the bed sheets so tight her knuckles turned as white as the snow that was falling outside.

His tongue was simultaneously awakening something deep within her and driving her mad with frustration.

His hands always just out of reach of where she needs him most.

His tongue dances along her outer lips but never skirts any further.

She lets out a groan of annoyance, tightens her thighs around his head to get his attention and forces out;

"Get a fucking move on won't you?"


	16. Partners

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

What started out as casual partner drinks, ended with his dick in her mouth.

As they were leaving the bar, she grabbed his hand, pulled him into the alleyway and undid his belt.

The sight of Kensi, his partner, on her knees, head bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around his head, her hand coming up to meet her mouth in a perfect duet, made his balls feel so tight and his hot seed shoot down the back of her throat.

She swallowed what she could, wiped her mouth, stood up and walked away with a "pull your pants up partner."


	17. Breathe

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

Braced on her hands and knees, Kensi took a deep breath and tried to relax.

His finger massaged her tight bud and stretched her further.

A second finger joined and her breathing became stuttered.

Rubbing his cock in her juices he teases her at her opening.

Biting down on the pillow in front of her, she willed her muscles to relax as he eased himself in.

She exhaled an inaudible moan as Deeks slowly pushed his way into her. She had never felt so full.

His fingers in her pussy and his dick in her ass.

* * *

 **Note: To the guest reviewer; thank you :)**


	18. Their House

**_Disclaimer; usual_**

 ** _For Maybemadmaire and Raccoonsmate4life_**

* * *

The click of the lock echoes around the empty house.

 _Their house._

Only days before had he asked her to finally move in. She didn't have much else left in her own apartment anyways.

Not wanting to do anything but sleep, Kensi heads up the stairs to their room. His smell is everywhere and it starts to suffocate her. She clutches on to his shirt and hugs it tight.

The tears fall as she slumps down with her back against the wall.

Her mind races over their almost six years together as partners, and one year as everything. She closes her eyes and is assaulted by images of his face, his smile, those blue eyes. Her mind settles on one memory in particular.

The night he asked her home.

* * *

She had risen from her seat with such trepidation. He followed her out from the restaurant and into the car.

He was _so_ nervous. So was she.

Silence filled the car along the journey home and he kept glancing at her, seeing if she'd changed her mind.

He fumbled with his keys to the door, and when it finally opened her stood back and allowed her to make a move. Taking a deep breath in, Kensi headed for his bedroom.

She stripped along the way and by the time he had caught up to her, she stood deliciously naked in front of him. The air left his lungs as he drunk in the sight of his partner. Awkwardly removing his own clothes, they stood at opposite ends of the room. It would be funny for an outside viewer to see, but the energy in the room was electric. Deeks was over to her like a flash, his erection bobbing with his every stride. They met as a tangle of limbs and lips.

Her hands found their way through his hair and her tongue mingled with his. His large hands cupped her ass and massaged the tender flesh, receiving a moan of approval from his almost lover. He moved them further back in the room till her legs hit the bed and they stumbled onto it. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and her hand found his cock. Years of foreplay had left her dripping for him, and he easily found his way home.

* * *

Their first time was short and fast and earthshaking.

The second time was full of declarations of love and slow, deep deliberate thrusts driving her insane until he finally gave her what she needed.

It was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kensi is once again met with the empty room that's filled with so many memories of them.

She gets up off the floor and gets ready for bed.

Heading to his drawer to get out a clean tee of his, her hand hits something solid.

Pulling it out, she stares at the little blue box.

Carefully opening it, as though it might explode, she gasps as the moonlight hits the diamond.

Fresh tears run down her cheeks and she wishes for all those stolen moments they'll never have.


	19. Office Fun

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Aprylynn**_

* * *

Breaking through the usual silence of the abandoned office, is the sound of the two young lovers.

Only moments earlier had he pushed her in here, kissed her hard, ripped her clothes off and bent her over the desk.

With one thrust he entered her and she screamed out in pleasure.

Their pace was frantic and Kensi felt as though she was on fire.

He pinched her nipples as she rubbed herself furiously.

It only lasted for minutes and they toppled over the edge together moaning each other's names.


	20. Minutes

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

They knew they only had minutes.

This would have to be quick.

His hands warm her up nicely, and when she was wet for him her entered her in one thrust.

Her legs wrapped around him, her nails dug deep in his back.

His thrusts got faster and her legs started to cramp they held him so tightly.

Faster.

Harder.

She was so close.

His fingers sought her aching nub and her contacting muscles made him cum.

Dropping her on wobbly legs, they pulled their pants up, and she laced up her boots just as Callen, Sam and Granger arrived back in the boastshed with their suspect in tow.


	21. Okay

_**Disclaimer; same as always**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

She stood naked in front of the mirror.

The large, red angry marks making themselves known. She winced as she mashed the bruise she knew was forming.

She was angry, pissed off, at the bad guy for getting the drop on her, at herself for letting it all happen.

Just as the tears fell down her cheek, two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

His head landed on her shoulder and his lips softly brushed the bare skin.

His right hand slipped down and slipped past the hair he found there.

She gasped as his fingers explored her and their eyes met in the mirror.

He gently fucked her with his fingers, as the other hand massage her clit.

Her head fell back against him and she came on a whimper. He held her tired body as she tried to control her breathing.

She knew that with him, she'd be okay.


	22. Time Apart

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie**_

* * *

Time apart is what they needed. What they'd agreed upon.

She knew that in her head, but her heart was missing him.

Three weeks.

Three weeks without their flirtatious banter, his cooking, cuddles, his love.

She missed every aspect of their relationship, but she missed him a lot at night. Her dreams were often littered with the memories of the two of them.

* * *

She missed the way his kisses would steal her breath and those teasing lips would follow a path from her jaw down to her breasts.

His mouth was always so welcome as it encased her breasts.

His tongue flicked out to lick her nipples and teeth bit down when he knew she wanted it rough.

Those same lips carried on their journey towards her pussy. He always got her dripping with need in seconds.

He would never waste time, his tongue going straight to her clit and his fingers in her cunt.

They worked together so deliciously well and Kensi could do no more but lay panting as she yanked at his hair.

When she was almost over the edge, he'd stop, kiss her lips and enter her.

Her echoing moan would reach his ears and their hips would start a gentle movement.

These movements would increase just as their passion and need would.

Their bodies so in tune with each other's, that he knew when she needed his fingers once more on her aching clit, and she knew when he needed her to lift her leg just a little higher and allow him to thrust even deeper.

They would come together and hold each other close as their bodies cooled, kissing and murmuring their love and thanks.

* * *

But Kensi knew they couldn't have that.

Not now.

Not anymore.


	23. Something Different

**_Disclaimer; usual_**

 ** _For Hermionesmydawg_**

* * *

It's been months since Mammoth.

Months since they were all in. And ever since then they've been practically joined at the hip, even more so than before.

And the sex. The sex was great, amazing, life changing, he ruined her for any other man, not that she wanted one.

But still, she wanted something a little different. A little naughtier. Not them.

Walking into the bedroom where he was, she stripped and threw the items at him.

"Really?"

His eyes sought hers for anything. Was it a joke?

Kensi simply nodded, hopped on the bed and displayed her bare ass for her boyfriend.

Deeks could see the glistening of her already flowing juices run down her legs. He gathered her juices in his hands and brought his fingers up to massage the tight bud. Grabbing the lube she had got him, he smothered the plug that was thrown at him and teased her opening. Kensi held her breath as he eased the plug in slowly and stretched her out. She willed her muscles to relax and dropped her head on the pillow in front of her.

When she fully stretched out, Deeks moved the toy with gentle shallow thrusts. His mouth came to pleasure her slit and Kensi was losing herself in the feeling go being so full. Deeks increased his movements and her hand sought out her throbbing clit.

Moments later she came with a scream and collapsed on the bed, spent.

He curled up against her cooling body and she placed a needy kiss on his lips.

Her hand reached into the boxers and grabbed his cock as she whispered, "thank you" in his ear.


	24. Together

_**Disclaimer; you guessed it**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie and the Guest who wanted more densi**_

* * *

He might have only been gone one night, but Kensi had missed him.

She spent the previous night worrying, stressing, thinking and yearning for his comfort telling her it would be okay.

At first she was pissed.

He had held stuff back, a primal need to protect her, but the look on her face when she entered the prison was enough to break him. Deeks spilled his secrets and she listened and understood.

They vowed to work together, to keep no more secrets and most of all, always fight to keep what they have.

They arrived home exhausted, too tired to do little more than eat and collapse in bed.

* * *

Kensi woke just before the sun and let out a sigh of contentment.

He was home. He was with her.

Twisting around in his arms, Kensi kissed his nose and let out a soft laugh when it twitched. Only thirty-six hours ago was her world falling down around her, but here they were, still standing.

The need to be closer to him was suffocating Kensi.

She shuffled forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded still half asleep. Their kisses were slow, deep and languid as he began to wake from his slumber. His arms pulled her closer to him and hers went to his hair, deepening the kiss further.

Kensi lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist and he slid home.

Their movements were slow and deliberate.

Their need for each other overwhelmed everything and their love was deafening.

Kensi rolled Deeks onto his back and kept up the gentle pace.

Her hands rested on the headboard, and his teeth bit down on her nipple.

She came with a gasp barely audible to his ears.

He held her as she came down, soothing her body and placing soft whispers of kisses on her bare skin.

Together they would be okay, they would survive this and come out stronger, because Deeks knew, with her, he could survive anything.


	25. I Love You

**_Disclaimer; usual_**

 ** _For Maybemadmarie_**

* * *

 _I love you_.

Three simple words that mean so much.

She remembers the first time they said it, her being first and his soft words echoing hers quickly followed.

* * *

His head was buried between her legs and his tongue and teeth and fingers were torturing her in the best possible way. His fingers were deep in her pussy and his wrist flicked making her back arch in pleasure and her stomach clench all at the same time.

He lapped up her juices as she drenched his face. His movements increased and Kensi's hips undulated. His hand held her still as he continued to ravish her. She didn't know how much more she could take. The fire inside her burned so deeply it was consuming her, she cried out begging him to stop.

But Deeks took no notice and simply bit down on her clit, crooked his fingers inside her and continued this duet till his face was covered in her juices and she had ripped the sheets beneath her.

Her soft moans and whimpers made him love her more, but what stopped his heart was the breathy whisper that fell from her lips. He quickly swallowed anything else she had to say and whispered his own words of love.

* * *

 _I love you_.

Three simple words that mean so much.

They gave her hope and comfort and him.

They allowed Kensi to feel like she could live and breathe again.

Now? Now they have the power to destroy her.


	26. Just One Good Thing

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Maybemadmaire**_

* * *

Kensi stared at herself in the mirror and willed the tears to stop.

Her determination to appear fine to her team led her to this moment.

She crumpled in a heap on the bathroom floor as the tears escaped. She couldn't breathe, she was going to be sick.

How could he do this to _her_? To _them_?

Trying to her calm herself, Kensi tried to think of one good memory. Just one good thing amongst the bad, something to hold onto when the inevitable fall would begin.

* * *

Her mind is stuck on snow covered mountains and a roaring fire and the safe comfort of his arms.

The drive to Mammoth was tension filled and silent. Kensi grew more nervous as the mountains in the distance became closer. When they arrived and unpacked, she hesitantly looked to Deeks. He smiled shyly at her and glided over. He ghosted his lips over hers, and when Kensi responded in earnest, he cupped her jaw and her hands landed on his biceps. Tongues dueled and bodies came closer.

Before Kensi knew what was happening, she was lying on a faux fur rug, naked, heated by the fire and the man above her.

His movements were slow and gentle as he worshiped her body. When it all became too much and her senses were filled with nothing but Marty Deeks, she begged him to move faster.

He murmured soft words to her, wrapped a strong hand around her leg and lifted it higher, just a little. His thrusts stayed the same pace but became deeper. Soon Kensi felt herself falling. She fell so hard she blacked out and when she regained her senses, they were once more filled by the man hovering over her. He ducked his head and met her needy lips.

All night he showed her how much he loved her, how much he needed her. Kensi had never felt so alive then when she was on that trip. Maybe it was the copious amounts of multiple orgasms he was so desperate to spring on her, or maybe it was just him.

* * *

On that trip Kensi realized something; she needed him just as much as he needed her, she loved him as much as he loved her.

But _can_ love conquer all?

Right now, sobbing on the bathroom floor, Kensi isn't so sure it can.


	27. Gone

_**Disclaimer; don't own nothing**_

 _ **For Aprylynn**_

* * *

She wanted to scream at him not scream because of him.

What started as a fight ended with her being slammed against the wall as their passion consumes them.

His thrusts are desperate and she encourages every one.

He's pounding into her with abandon and she lets him, needing all thoughts of jail cells and uncertainty to leave her head.

When she comes and screams his name, he doesn't slow down.

He simply pulls out and bends her over the arm of the couch and fucks her like he's been gone for years


	28. Forgive

_**Disclaimer; same as always**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

He walked out a free man.

He met her steely glare as she climbed back into the car. The drive home was tense and silent. He knew she had questions and he was afraid of the answers.

So much was still up in the air between them, but he wasn't going to let this defeat them, and deep down he knew that this stubborn marine brat he fell so in love with, would fight just as hard as him.

They walked slowly into his home and Kensi let out an exhausted sigh.

She needed space to think, to breathe, but most of her stuff was here and she was just too god damn tired to care about lugging it back to her apartment.

She held her breath as two strong hands came down to rest on her shoulders. His breath fanned across her neck, sending shivers down her spine right to her toes. Hesitantly, his lips brushed against the exposed skin of her shoulder, moving across to her neck, along her jaw till he reached her ear.

His words reached her soul and she felt the tears begin.

"I love you."

Repeated over and over, like a desperate plea for her to believe him, forgive him; for him to forgive himself.

Allowing herself to give up the fight for one night, Kensi turned in his arms and kissed him hard. His gasp of surprise gave her the opportunity to coax his tongue out to play. Their kisses were long, deep, frenzied and above all else, desperate. Kensi jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

He fell back against the couch as she straddled his lap. Kensi pushed herself against him, she needs to get closer, she can't get closer. His hands snake under her top and unclasped her bra.

Both tee shirt and bra discarded, Kensi yanks his mouth in the direction of her aching nipples. Deeks wastes no time and her back arches in pleasure and a moan escapes her lips.

Needing to forget, to get closer, Kensi reluctantly pulls his mouth off her.

She steps up off him to remove her jeans and panties as he rids himself of his clothes.

She launches herself at him, and sinks down onto his weeping cock. His mouth finds her shoulder, his hands her hips, hers, his shoulders as she starts a gentle rhythm of riding. The desperation is back and Kensi bounces harder and faster, the burn of her thighs only spurring her on.

She feels it coming.

She's so close after so little time. His hand finds her clit and her breath quickens. He rubs her faster as her movements become erratic.

She comes on a sob of his name and her contracting muscles, squeezing him, allow Deeks to follow.

Kensi clings to him as her body cools and he holds her just as tight.

He drifts off to sleep first.

Kensi looks at his face, and her mind begins to race once more.

Her anger surfaces and she feels the tears threaten to fall again.

She hates him for doing this to her, to them.

But she loves him, dear god she loves him.

Detangling herself, Kensi redresses and looks down at her lover, her best friend, her everything.

Wiping a tear, she turns on her heel and heads for the door.

She prays to whoever is listening that one day she can forgive him and that one day he can forgive himself.


	29. Scream

_**Disclaimer; same as always**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

Over five years of partners, almost a year of being each other's everything and he went and fucked it all up.

They arrive back from the precinct and Deeks knows there will be scream and tears and maybe slamming doors as she leaves him.

Kensi hangs her hand as she lest out a long sigh and rubs her forehead, the stress of the last few a days finally catching up to her.

Deeks goes to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder to help burden some of the frustrations, but she shrugs him off.

Kensi whirls around quickly and he can feel her glare right through him.

Before she has time it open her mouth, his lips crush against hers stealing her words. She pushes him back, looks in his eyes and their lips meet again. They find their way to the couch, Kensi straddling him.

Her legs wrap around his torso and she humps against his hard cock. Her pussy is throbbing with want and she needs to get his jeans off. She rips his shirt from his body and their her own, followed by her bra.

Their bare chests against each other sends a shiver down Kensi's spine and the thriving continues to pulsate within her. His hand buries itself in her hair and yanks it back roughly as his teeth sink into her throat. Kensi continues to rock against his crotch in the hopes of getting some release.

Deeks then pushes her off him and tears down her jeans and panties. He removes her own and pulls her down to sit on him. Kensi lets out a cry as his head breaks her seal and he forces himself in to the hilt. He holds her tight around her waist and he pumps hard and fast into her tight pussy. Deeks' hands reach up to pinch her nipples as Kensi begins to bounce on his cock, her pleasure mourning.

"Harder Marty, faster. Fuck me baby come on."

Her moans increase just as he movements do and she comes violently, screaming his name.

Deeks doesn't stop and continues to push into her and soon his own explosion is triggered and he hears her scream again as another orgasm shocks her body.

When Kensi regains to ability to walk, she quickly moves off Deeks, collects her clothes and heads up the stairs without a word. He watches her naked retreat from the couch, takes a deep breath and follows her, prepared for a different kind of screaming.


	30. Best Christmas Ever

_**Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Hermionesmydawg**_

* * *

His tongue flicked her clit as he fucked her with his fingers.

Her hands grabbed his hair as her pleasure mounted.

It's been just over a year since he rocked her world, but he still knows that when her thighs pushed against his head, all she needed was a crook of his wrist and she drenched his face.

Their lips meet and she tasted herself as the kiss deepened.

Her hand squeezed his hardened cock and it wept as she whispered all she wanted to do to him.

Best Christmas ever.


	31. Burn Room

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie**_

* * *

Her moans of pleasure bounced off the walls of the burn room.

Her legs tightened around his waist as he pushed into her harder.

She could feel the length of his hardened cock plunge deep in her tight pussy and her nails clawed at his back.

He felt she was close and his hand snaked down to rub her clit.

Her eyes shut so tight and he swallowed her scream.

He thrusted once more and came on a groan.

Her muscles contracted just the right way and he felt himself harden again.

Best work day ever.


	32. Love It

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For Raccoonsmate4life**_

* * *

She always hated Christmas.

It wasn't until that shaggy haired surfer had his head buried between her legs, fingers plunging hard in her cunt and tongue flicking her clit did she begin like it again.

It's been a year since she felt him deep inside her and god she had missed him.

His slow deliberate thrusts brought her up and over the edge again and again and again.

It was only when her body was wrapped in his arms, hands soothing her quivering form, did she even start to love Christmas.


	33. One Year Down

_**Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **For Maybemadmarie**_

* * *

Kensi looks out as the snow falls gently on the ground.

She's wrapped in a blanket sat by the roaring fire, and she doesn't want to be anywhere else.

When he arrived at her door at seven in the morning she wanted to shoot him. He told her to get dressed and climb into his truck. It was only when the sleepy haze had cleared did Kensi realise the date. She glanced at her partner and smiled when he caught her eye. Deeks knew she now knew what he was doing.

Mammoth here they come.

* * *

The rest of car journey was silent and comfortable.

When they finally reached their destination, Deeks brought out one bag from the back of the truck and they stepped into the same cottage as the year before. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kensi made a mental note to ask about him about the apparent lack of items of clothing he seemed to have packed for both of them.

They probably won't need clothes anyway, she thought.

When Kensi turned around to meet his eyes once more, their eyes locked and the fun began.

* * *

The opening of the side door brought Kensi out of her thoughts.

She watched as he came in, rid himself of his snow gear and shook the snow out of his hair. He smiled lovingly when he realised the sleeping Kensi he had left was now awake.

"Hey there sleepyhead, thought I'd worn you out for the rest of the trip."

Kensi stood up off the couch, let the blanket fall revealing her naked self to his leering eyes and boldly stated "not a chance", and retreated to the bedroom.

When Deeks caught up to her, Kensi was lying on the bed, legs spread open, rubbing her clit in gentle movements.

Deeks could feel his dick get harder and he quickly stripped. Their eyes never each other's, and her hand never stopped moving. He climbed on the bed and meet her lips. Their kisses were long and deep and full of love. His hand helped hers in its movements, and Kensi gasped as her pleasure mounted.

Soon the slow kisses and teasing wasn't enough and Kensi rolled Deeks on to his back and lowered herself on his cock. Kensi began a frantic pace of fucking her lover, her hands held onto the headboard and she reveled in the delicious burn of her thighs.

Deeks allowed her to set the pace and groaned when she slammed herself on him. Kensi got faster and faster and she was losing all control. She could feel his dick deep inside her and her stomach clenched in pleasure. Deeks bit down upon her nipple and she came, flooding his thighs and stomach.

Kensi slowed to a gentle rocking as she came down from her high. Deeks hands ran up and down her bare back and he whispered soothing murmurs of love in her ear.

After awhile, Kensi felt Deeks still hardened cock twitched inside her, his hands became bolder and cupped her breasts as her hips started to rock faster against him.

One year down, plenty more to go.

Best anniversary ever.


	34. In Love

_**Disclaimer; usual**_

 **A/N: Also a huge thanks to Raccoonsmate4life and Divergent338 for reading over this for me**

 _ **For DensiNCIS who wanted a tag to 5x09**_

* * *

Kensi stands up from the table on quivering legs. Taking a deep breath, she prays they're doing the right thing.

 _He meant he wanted her, right?_

Deeks takes no time in following her out of the restaurant and they head to his car. The journey home was smothered in a frenzied atmosphere. The only thought in her head was his words repeating over and over again.

"I don't want to be here with you right now. I want to be at my place, right now, with you."

The more the words swirled around Kensi's head, the more she began to overthink them.

 _Was it a joke? Did I understand incorrectly? Was he just looking for a partner night of beer and a movie?_

All thoughts leave her head as his hand hesitantly landed on her thigh. Kensi's breath catches as his thumb starts to slowly rub back and front, so close to where she needs him most. Her legs may have even opened slightly and she could feel her panties become wetter.

They arrived at Deeks' house and moved slowly towards the door. He nervously fumbled with the keys and when it opens, Kensi walks in first.

Again those thoughts of disappointment flooded her head.

 _Can I make light of the situation if I got it all wrong? Will I ask for a drink and pretend he never said anything?_

 _No_ , she thought. No. They've both been dancing around this for years and it's time to finally _finally_ get what they both deserve.

His hands land on her shoulders and his lips whisper across her neck as he sucks against the skin and Kensi knows it's going to leave a mark but she just can't seem to care. His lips find hers and the only thought in her head is, _this is so right_.

The kiss deepens and Kensi wraps her arms around his neck and jumps into his arms. Deeks' strong arms lift her up and they stumble into his bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and their lips meet once more. He hovers over her and that's when it all hits her.

He senses the shift in mood and asks what's wrong.

"You know if we do this it changes everything ."

Kensi's tearful confession breaks his heart but she needs him to understand that this is life altering. This is the moment is when they'll cross that border from being partners to being everything.

"So what do you want to do?"

She doesn't want to have to choose, and she tells him so. Kesni wants to be greedy and selfish with him. After everything they've both been through, they both deserve some happiness.

"Then don't, don't chose we don't choose."

His response makes it all seem so simple and she wishes it was that easy to have him as both partner in work and love.

"You know that's not how it works. What do you thinks gonna happen?"

Kensi needs him to to get the severity of their actions. She can't be the only one scared of the consequences.

"I don't know. I don't care."

Again, his answer is so simple, and she yearns for the life where they can just do as he says. Kensi grabs hold of his shirt in her hand and prays he won't be ripped away from her. She tearfully asks what he's doing to her and his own confession simultaneously breaks her heart and makes the world fade away.

"Falling in love with you."

* * *

The frenzy stirs up once more and Deeks begins to work on her buttons. He rips them open, her shirt is flung across the room and the bra follows. Kensi suddenly feels shy in front of him, wanting so much to cover herself, but she wills herself to not hide from him.

"Beautiful Kens, you're just... Beautiful."

That word brings her from dripping to drenched. No one has ever called her beautiful. Kensi knows she's no ugly duckling, but she's mostly been told ' _you look hot_ ' or ' _you look sexy_ '.

But Deeks, Deeks tells her she _is_ beautiful. It's not just a temporary, it's Kensi.

Their lips meet once more and she grabs his head to bring him closer. Her hips push up against his and she yearns for friction to ease her aching cunt. Kensi pulls his shirt up over his head and revels in their bare chests rubbing against each other.

The sensation of his chest on her nipples give Kensi so little of what's to come. Her legs wrap around his waist and she rocks against him even harder.

Removing his lips from hers and her legs from his waist, Deeks stands up and removes his jeans. He looks down at the panting goddess beneath him and wills it all not to be a dream. But if it is a dream, he doesn't want to ever wake up.

Deeks then reaches for Kensi's jeans and slowly pulls them down her legs. When she's left in nothing but her panties, Deeks trails kisses from her neck, across her chest, stopping for just a moment to suck on her glorious tits, and whispers kisses across her hipbone.

He can smell her musky scent and hears her breath stop in anticipation.

He carefully removes her panties and reveals his prize. His tongue cautiously licks her outer lips and he kisses her inner thighs. His lover lets out moans and groans at his lack of action and a hand finds its way into his hair and pushes him closer to her pussy. Kensi's hands clutch onto the sheets as her partner inserts two fingers deep within her.

His tongue finds her clit and she feels likes she's soaring.

The gentle push and pull of his fingers continues until Kensi's thighs hit against his head and he understands that's the closet she'll come to begging.

He adds a third and fourth finger and twists his wrist to crook his fingers just as his teeth bite on her clit. Her juices gush over his face and he's drowning in Kensi Marie Blye. She so generous in her flow and her whimpers of pleasure are like music to his ears.

Deeks sits up and meets her eyes.

When Kensi notices the shine on his chin and the stupid grin on his face, her heart drops to her stomach and lurches back up and beats faster all at the same time.

It's in that moment that she thinks maybe they _can_ do this, because without any doubt Kensi knows.

She knows that Marty Deeks is hopelessly in love with her and she's hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Appreciate you all :)**


	35. Safe

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing_**

 **A/N: Thanks to Divergent338 for reading over this for me**

 ** _For basicnsync_** ** _who gave this prompt:_**

 **'How about a scene where one of them just recovered after an injury or illness so the other is trying to be gentle?'**

* * *

They shuffled slowly into his house, Kensi insisting that his bed was more comfortable than her own.

The day had been tough on both of them.

Deeks never liked when Kensi went under as some bimbo and had to traipse herself all over the mark. When she went under alone and unarmed, a primal need to protect her always surfaces. Deeks knows she can more than carry herself but that doesn't mean he won't want to protect her.

He looks over as she winces her way to the kitchen to get some Advil and water. She refused to go to the hospital, insisting all her bruised ribs and bruised body needed was some cuddles and ice cream, and maybe beer.

But hearing her hiss of pain and seeing her inability to sit comfortably on the couch, Deeks has had enough.

He hooks his arms under her legs and against her protests, gently lifts her up and carried her upstairs to bed. About half way, Kensi gives up her struggling and loops her arms around his shoulders and rests her head in the crook of his neck.

He places her delicately on the bed and goes into the bathroom.

Kensi can hear the water running and wonders what she did to deserve this man. She knows he didn't like today, and to be honest neither did she. But it's their job and they get on with it, and here, at home, they can be themselves and Kensi can give into herself and let him love on her.

Deeks interrupts her thoughts when he pulls her up off the bed.

In the bathroom, he carefully helps her to take off her shirt and jeans, leaving her standing in her underwear.

Deeks travels kisses from the angry red mark beginning to show on her collarbone, down along her chest towards her bruised covered torso. His whispers of kisses and the gentle caress of his hands bring tears to her eyes.

Kensi is suddenly filled with the need to feel his lips on hers and pulls him up. Her hands tangle in his hair as she deepens the kiss. Deeks own hands snaked around her back and unhook her bra. He steps back and removes his own clothes and Kensi rids herself of her panties.

Deeks steps into the bath and Kensi sits in front of him. His arms wrap around her and his lips find their way to her bare shoulder. They stay in comfortable silence and Kensi closes her eyes and enjoys the peace and security his presence brings her.

Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she feels her lover's hands cup her breasts and his teeth worry the skin behind her ear. She lets out an inaudible moan as he pinches and pulls at her nipples. Deeks' left hand soon leaves her breast and migrates south. He hears Kensi gasp as his hand disappears beneath the hair and finds her bundle of nerves.

Kensi's head falls back against his shoulder and he hears her moans and whimpers right in his ear. His other hand joins it's friend and buries itself in her cunt. His movements are gentle and loving, mindful of her ribs. Kensi's own hand lands on his as she controls his movements. She moves his hand to circle her clit faster and her other hand clutches at her own breast.

The gentle push and pull of Deeks hand within her and their hands on her clit soon becomes too much for Kensi.

She comes on a gasp and her moans bounce off the tiled walls right to Deeks' cock.

He ignores his hard on as usual, preferring to soothe his girlfriend's cooling body.

Kensi turns her head and catches his lips in a thankful sloppy kiss.

Being here, surrounded by him, Kensi knows no matter what she's safe and loved, and doesn't want to be anywhere else.


	36. Start to Heal

_**Disclaimer; own nothing**_

 _ **Tag to 5x19**_

 **A/N: Thanks to Raccoonsmate4life for reading over this for m** **e**

* * *

Kensi was certain she was going to die.

She didn't regret her decision to go after Jack, she just regretted what it might have cost her.

Kensi knew that Jack was still a good man and she was right, but lying in that cave, she was being suffocated by thoughts of Marty Deeks and what ifs.

* * *

Now, Kensi is safe, sitting beside who she hopes is her future.

So many things are up in the air between them and she doesn't know where they stand.

Kensi can feel his concerned eyes falling on her as she pretends to sleep.

All through the flight, Deeks watches her and prays she can come back to him. Watching her beaten frame stumble to the chopper broke his heart. She fell into Jack's arms and Deeks let her go. When they finally spoke, his heart felt like it was going to burst. Her wavering voice and tears are burned into his brain and he can't ever forget it, he just hopes one day, she can.

* * *

When they arrive in LA, everyone is exhausted. With quick goodbyes and plans for next week, Deeks and Kensi headed to her car.

"Where do you want to go?"

His voice was hesitant, scared the break in silence would startle her. Kensi's response was simple and determined.

"Home."

Deeks pulled up at Kensi's home and that's when she spoke for the second time in what felt like a day.

"No. Take me home."

* * *

They arrived at Deeks' place and Kensi headed straight to the bedroom.

The comforting smell that was uniquely Deeks surrounded her and she finally felt like she could breathe again.

It was that moment that Kensi decided that she wouldn't let this destroy them, destroy her. She needed to forget what happened and move forward, and she needed to that with him.

When Deeks entered the room, Kensi launched herself at him.

Their lips crashed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Deeks stumbled back under the unexpected weight, and they fell on the bed. Kensi attacked his mouth once more and darted her tongue out to trace his lips.

Deeks reluctantly pushed Kensi back and looked questioningly in her eyes.

"Kens, what's going on?"

Her breathless answer broke his heart once more.

"Just please Marty. I just need to forget. I just need... I just need you."

Kensi rocked against the hardening cock she felt beneath her. Deeks let out a groan as her hands scrapped his scalp and her tongue fought with his.

Soon clothes were gone and Kensi was pinned underneath him. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and Deeks found his was home after five months.

His thrusts were deep and languid. Kensi gasped with each push and her legs became tighter. Five months had left her tight and aching for him.

"Please Marty. Harder."

The need for Deeks was consuming Kensi and she felt like she couldn't breath. She needed him to make her forget the last few months and just fuck her. Deeks complied with her demands and he pulled out of her and rolled Kensi on her back. He pulled her up on her knees and slammed into her.

Kensi let out a moan of pleasure and clutched at the pillow on front her. Deeks pounded into her and Kensi felt herself growing hotter. It got harder to breath and she really needed to come.

Reaching around, Deeks grabbed on her breast and squeezed just as Kensi's own hand found her clit. She rubbed herself furiously just as Deeks' thrusts got faster and harder. Kensi's climax hit her and she collapsed on the bed with a scream. Deeks thrusted into her once, twice more and echoed her moans with his own.

After coming down from her high, Kensi rolled over and cured up to the warm body beside her. She let out a sigh of contentment as his arms got tighter around her and he kissed her head.

It was here, surrounded by Marty Deeks, did Kensi feel like she could start to heal.


	37. Together Again

_**Disclaimer; usual**_

 _ **Tag to 5x19; sequel to previous chapter **_

_**A/N: Thanks again Raccoonsmate4life for reading over this for me**_

* * *

Five months.

Five months since her world was finally starting to make sense and then it was all ripped from under her.

That night meant everything to her, to them. It was the first time she truly gave herself to a man. Deeks was so loving and gentle, not that she thought he'd be anything but. He was also fun and she remembered giggling a lot and then those giggles turned to gasps and moans as his lips discovered _ever single inch_ of her.

When they finally came together as one, Kensi just about lost it.

His thrusts were deep and slow and after what felt like seconds, she was contracting around him. Years of sexual tension had left her aching for him and the combined forces of his lips and hands and dick, had left her completely sated.

Then they went to work, and it all fell apart.

Kensi had let herself fall in love and the ability to separate love and work had proved difficult for both of them. But after everything that happened that day, they knew what they wanted, they wanted to fight for them and were determined to see it through, but Hetty had other plans.

* * *

Every single day she missed him.

Kensi woke up and missed him.

She did her work and missed him.

She ate dinner and missed the way he would tease her about her eating habits.

And when she went to bed, that's when she missed him most.

During the day she could occupy her mind, but there in the darkness, her mind was tormenting her with their one night and stolen moments.

* * *

She's safe now.

She's at home, with him.

Kensi is loved and gives her love freely to that man. She knew that she needed him to help her heal and he did just that last night. He gave her what she wanted and _god_ did she want it. She can still feel the ghost of his lips on her bare skin, the inside of her thighs.

Kensi's morning thoughts are interrupted when her bedmate shuffles onto his side. His head falls in the crook of her neck and his even breaths send shivers down her spine.

Kensi closes her eyes and revels in their closeness.

It's when his hand boldly cups her breast and rolls her nipple between his finger, does she know he's awake. Kensi opens her eyes and meets his, echoing the love she's sure is evident in her own. Kensi tilts her head ever so slightly and they meet in a languid kiss.

Five months apart and only one time together last night is not enough for Kensi.

She rolls onto her side and hooks her leg over Deeks' waist to bring him closer. Her mouth opens in a gasp when she feels him _so close_ to where she needs him and Deeks takes the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue comes out to meet his and Kensi lets out a moan and tangles her hands in his hair.

She tilts her hips forward and in one push, Deeks slides in to the hilt. Kensi's back arches in pleasure, as her five month long unwanted celibacy had left her tighter than she'd been in a long time.

Deeks let out a groan and she knew he was losing it.

With the feeling of being encased in her hot, wet pussy after so long, Deeks knew this was going to be short and sweet. Her rolled Kensi on to her back and hooked his arms under her knees. He thrusted into her faster and harder. He'd pull out almost all the way, leaving just his tip in and Kensi's muscles contracted, locking him in a vice as she tensed, waiting for him to plunge deeply into her.

In this position, with her knees pushed back against her stomach, Kensi could feel Deeks' pubic bone hit off her clit which each forceful thrust and it brought her even closer to the edge.

Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer just as she lifted her hips, matching his rhythm as his thrusts increased in speed and depth. Their lips meet again in a bruising kiss, full of passion and fire.

Kensi felt Deeks' body tense and she knew he was close. She was too, she just needed a little push.

That push came when he did. The feeling of his whole body vibrating above her, the look of abandon in his eyes as his head fell back in pleasure, the feel of his cock swelling, pulsing inside her and his hot seed spurting tipped her over the edge. Kensi's inner muscles clenched around him and she milked every last drop of his release. Their hips rocked together and lips meet softly as they came down from their high.

Deeks slowed down to an eventual stop, and rested his forehead against hers.

Their panting breaths mingled and murmurs of comfort and love were quietly shared.

Together again, wrapped up in each other, they knew this is where they wanted to be.


	38. Take Care of You

_**Disclaimer; same as always**_

 **A/N: Thanks to Divergent338 for reading over this for me**

 _ **Tag to 7x10 (what we'll never see on the show)**_

* * *

He walked out with his head down and his feet barely lifting off the ground.

He glanced a look of appreciation at the older agents and then looked at anywhere but her.

Kensi could see the turmoil in his eyes, the pain he was feeling in the way he held himself. She wasn't sure what had happened in that interrogation room, but her partner came out bloodier than when he went in.

They climbed into her car and sat the whole way to his house in silence.

Kensi wanted to be angry at him for keeping all this from her, but looking at her broken partner beside her, she couldn't muster up anything but love. She wanted to reach out and comfort him and tell it was going to be okay, but was afraid of his reaction.

Kensi couldn't lose him to himself, not again.

* * *

They arrived home and headed upstairs, wishing to put the past few days behind them.

Kensi wasn't sure if he wanted her there but she couldn't leave him, scared he wouldn't open up the door again if she left.

Deeks sat on the bed and Kensi's heart broke. He looked so defeated and she could hear his mind racing.

It was that moment that Kensi knew she needed to get him out of his own head.

She strode over and pushed him back on the bed. He looked up at her, the question clear in his eyes. Tearing off his belt and undoing his jeans, Kensi simply answered.

"Just let me take care of you."

Kensi pulled down his jeans and briefs and settled on her knees.

She ran her hands up his thighs and kissed her way along his hipbone. Her kisses trailed down further, and she took the tip of him in her mouth. Deeks let out a sigh and his hands tangled in her hair.

Kensi's tongue swirled around his cock and she moaned as she felt him swell in her mouth. Deeks let out another load groan at the vibrations her moans had created. Her left hand moved in time with her mouth to cover his length. Kensi started to move faster and Deeks' hands pulled on her hair tighter.

Kensi released his cock with a pop and began to suck on his balls as Deeks began to move his hips in pleasure. When Kensi heard his breath get faster and felt his hips move more frenzied beneath her, she removed his balls from her mouth and encased his dick once more.

Holding still, she let Deeks take control and fuck her mouth.

His hips undulated and his thrusts got faster and faster. Kensi fought against her own gag reflex as she felt him hit the back of her throat again and again, till he exploded with a shout of her name and a load of hot seed down her throat.

Deeks' hips bucked when Kensi kissed his tip once more and slowly crawled up his body. She meet his lips in a loving kiss and lay her head on his chest.

Kensi listened to his heart beating, reminding her he's with her, he's safe now.

But if she needed that reassurance, Kensi knew Deeks needed it too.

Tilting her head up and ghosting her lips over the shell of his ear, she squeezed her arms tightly around him and whispered words of comfort.

"Don't worry, I got you. I love you."


	39. Fast

_**Disclaimer; same**_

 _ **For anon on tumblr**_

* * *

His lips crush against hers as her back is slammed against the wall.

His hands disappear beneath her brunette locks as his teeth attack her neck.

Kensi grinds her hips against his and she let out a moan, desperate for some release.

Buttons fly across the room and shirts land somewhere along the way to the bedroom.

Belts are undone and jeans unfastened till their standing, panting with lust filled eyes in front of each other.

They meet in a clash of teeth and limbs and Kensi wraps her legs around his waist.

She can feel his hard length so close to where she needs him and tries to move him closer.

Deeks drops her on the bedroom and pulls her onto her knees.

Kensi braces her hands on the headboard and spreads her legs.

Deeks pushes his way into her pussy and pulls out and slams back home.

The only sounds in the room are their labored breaths, Kensi's moans, Deeks' groans and his balls slapping against her.


	40. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N**

 **So some people (the same person?) has asked me on this and on tumblr to remove my kensalia, densalia and ice cream fics from what they thought was all densi.**

 **In order to make life easier for myself, I have removed them from this fic and have uploaded them in a fic called Salty and Sweet if that's your kind of scene!**

* * *

also just want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing and suggesting prompts :)


	41. Fight

**A/N: Thanks to Divergent338 for reading over this**

 _ **Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

 _ **Tag to 7x10**_

* * *

Deeks heard her before he saw her.

Kensi couldn't get to him fast enough.

She jumped down at the side of the ramp and launched herself at him, not caring that the wetness of his clothes seeped into hers. Deeks staggered under the sheer force of his girlfriend, but he held her just as tight. At the end of everything, he was happy to know she'd still be there in his arms.

Kensi felt like her arms couldn't wrap around him any tighter, maybe it was her way of subconsciously not letting him be taken away from her again. She breathed in his scent and thanked whoever was listening to her for getting him back.

She brushed back his hair off his face and took stock of his injuries. Deeks' hand followed her path, a way to reassure her he was okay. She murmured words of love and concern and he pulled her closer.

They broke their embrace and headed back towards the team. With plans to meet later they went their separate ways.

* * *

An hour into drinks with the team Kensi receives a text that Deeks has gone to see his mom. She's glad her took her advice, but after two sleepless nights she needs his warmth beside her, his arms around her. She needs to feel like they're safe and still intact. Kensi leaves the bar and trudges home for what she hopes isn't another fitful sleep.

At two fifteen she wakes with a gasp. She strains to hear the low sound of someone making their way closer to her room. Pulling her gun from beneath her pillow, Kensi takes aim at the door.

"Marty, what are you doing here? Haven't you heard of calling, I could've shot you."

Deeks lifts his head and meets her eyes. Kensi's heart breaks at the turmoil and conflict she sees hidden beneath the love. With a whispered "baby", Kensi opens her arms and he falls into her embrace. She holds him tight and tries to shoulder some of his pain.

He pulls back and cups her jaw. He leans forward and catches her lips with his. Deeks shuffles around so he is lying above Kensi. His lips descend on hers once more and Kensi's hands tangle through his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue traces her outer lip and Kensi opened, granting him access. Kensi melted into the kiss and let out moan when she felt his arousal meet with her lower stomach.

Deeks' hips ground into hers and Kensi was seeing stars. Desperate for more, Kensi reluctantly pushed Deeks back off her and ripped her shirt over her head and his followed. His lips crashed against hers again and she felt his hands skim along her bare thighs. Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned at the friction it caused.

Deeks' hand moved to palm her bare breast before massaging it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, making her breath catch and her body tremble. Kensi bucked her hips into his and she felt her lower stomach muscles clench and release at the mounting pressure. Deeks' hands untangle her legs and he rids himself of his sweats and her of her panties. His lips find her neck and he sucks the flesh bringing fresh moans from his lover.

In a lust filled haze, Kensi manages to roll them over so she's on top. Grasping his length in her hand, Kensi looks into his eyes, letting him see all the love she has for him. Resting her forehead against his, Kensi lowers herself onto his length. She wraps her legs around his waist once again, and her arms around his neck. She leans in for a slow and languid kiss as they stay there, wrapped up together, not knowing when one begins and where the other ends.

After a while, Kensi slowly starts to rock her hips against his. They continue to kiss, their movements soft and gentle. Its possibly one of the longest and most emotional time they've been together. Their very first time was hard and fast and over too quickly, their second time followed much the same, both desperate to be together. Over their year together they've had many hard times that a simple fuck can fix or times when Kensi needed to be worshipped, dominated and vice versa. But this time, they both just needed to be loved.

They came together, clinging to each other as though it was their last chance to be together. Deeks rubbed his hands up and down her bare back, soothing her body as her hands ran through his hair. They stayed liked that for far too long, and then when Deeks felt Kensi's breathing change, he knew she was on her way to falling asleep. Reluctantly separating, they silently cleaned themselves up and headed back to bed.

Cuddled close underneath the covers, Kensi finally allowed herself to breath.

She knew he was still hiding something.

She knew that they had to talk.

She knew that this wasn't over.

But for tonight, she knew she had to give up the fight, to let herself love him, love on him.

Because Kensi knew there was a much tougher fight happening in the mind of the man beside her.


	42. Tag to Cancel Christmas

**_Disclaimer; same_**

 ** _For anon on tumblr_**

 ** _Tag to 7x11_**

* * *

She forgave him and that's more than he's worth but he's damn sure not going to lose her now.

They get home from the long day and once in the door he crushes his lips against hers and steals her breath away.

Clothes are shed and they make their way to the bed.

He pulls her up on her knees and slams home.

She grips onto the bed sheets and her knuckles turn white.

He pushes in faster and harder till she's begging to come and with a pinch of her clit, she's screaming his name and she loses herself.


End file.
